Two of Our Kind
by JacquelineCyrus
Summary: When Marceline meets Marshall Lee face-to-face, she begins to wonder if maybe this vampire king isn't at all who she thought he was. She's never felt this feeling before. Is there a possible chance that this vampire queen could be in love? MarcelinexMarshallLee
1. Chapter 1

Two Of Our Kind

An Adventure Time Fanfiction

Written by Jackie Cyrus

Chapter One - Unknown Secret

Marceline was exploring the land of Ooo. As she floated down the streets of Ooo, she began to wonder if she was the only one of her kind left. Her dad was too busy ruling the Nightosphere to count as one of her kind. Other than her father, she didn't know of any other vampires to roam freely. She sighed and continued down the empty streets. She stopped as a thought struck her. Where was everybody? The streets were never empty. The only sound throughout the streets was the distant whistling of the wind in the trees. She decided to head down to the Candy Kingdom and see if there was any activity going on down there. Once she arrived, she took one glance at the kingdom and her heart sank.

The Candy Kingdom was completely destroyed. Houses were broken to pieces,there was a gaping hole in Princess Bubblegum's castle, and not a single candy citizen was to be found. Marceline floated through the damaged kingdom examining the wreakage. It seemed to be a minor disaster. Then Marceline's body froze up with fear. They weren't candy people, but they lived really close to the Candy Kingdom. She picked up her cell from the ground where she had dropped it at seeing the wrecked kingdom. Finn didn't answer the phone. She tried Jake's cell. No answer. She groaned in frustration and flung her phone at the ground. It hit something hard and bounced to the ground next to it. Marceline picked up the object her phone had bounced off of and noticed it was a book.

She opened the book and began to flip through until she landed on a random page and read it out loud to herself.

_'' Fiona glanced at Marshall Lee. The vampire boy was perfect.''_ Vampire boy? Before she could read anymore, the strange book began to glow. Pages flipped automatically and the binding began to fall apart. The book shook and before she knew it, she was being sucked into the book. She tried to fight the force pulling her in but it was too closed her eyes and the book pulled her completely inside.

She landed on the grass with a thud. She opened her eyes and saw a tall figure standing over her. She couldn't make out the face, but the clothing was visible. The stranger was wearing a red plaid shirt and dark blue jeans so she could tell the stranger was a boy. His hair was black and messy, and his shoes were worn down. He gripped her hand and pulled her up off the ground.

''I'm sorry. Are you alright?'' The strange boy asked. Marceline dusted herself off.

''Yeah, I'm alright, but who are you?'' She asked with a hint of attitude in her voice.

''I think I could ask you the same thing. ''

''My name is Marceline! Who are YOU?!'' Marceline hissed, losing patience. The boy however, was not afraid of her fangs. For he had them too.

''I'm Marshall Lee.'' He bowed in respect. Marceline gasped. She knew who this boy was now.

''Wait a minute. You-your the boy from that book!'' She snarled. Marshall Lee stared at her in confusion.

''I beg your pardon?'' He obviously had no clue what she was talking about.

''Oh, um. I'm sorry. I thought I read your name in a book before.'' Marceline was confused.

''Oh, that's okay. A lot of people write my name in their books. I'm the vampire king.'' Marceline gasped and looked at him.

''I'm the vampire _queen_.'' It looked like Marceline had a relative she didn't even know about... until now.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Opposite Gender

''Oh, that's okay. A lot of people write my name in their books. I'm the vampire king.'' Marceline gasped and looked at him. ''I'm the vampire _queen_.'' It looked like Marceline had a relative she didn't even know about... until now.

Chapter Two - The Opposite Gender

''So,does that mean we're...siblings?'' Marceline asked. Marshall Lee shrugged.

''I don't think so. Maybe it was just birth. I was born into a royal family.'' He answered. Marceline glanced at the healthy grass at her feet. She didn't know why, but she had feelings for this boy. It wasn't easy to explain. There was just something about him that Marceline found impressive. She removed the thought from her mind and tried to focus on the key issue.

''What happened to the Candy Kingdom? Why was it destroyed? Where was everybody?'' Marceline asked. Marshall Lee picked up the book she was sucked into and saw the damaged kingdom through the pages.

''Is this your hometown?'' He asked. Marceline shook her head.

''Not really. Two of my friends live relatively close to there and I can't seem to get ahold of them. I'm starting to get worried.'' She explained. As she spoke her phone began buzzing indicating that she had a new voice mail. She noticed the number as Jake's cell phone. Thinking that it might lead to their whereabouts, she pressed 'view now'.

_Finn: What happened? Where are we?_

_Jake: I don't know. This dosen't look like the Candy Kingdom._

_Finn: * shivers * Where ever we are, it sure is chilly._

_Jake: Yeah. I'm getting the chills too._

_Finn: Glob,Jake. What if we're not even in the Land of Ooo anymore?_

_Jake: * clank * _

_Finn: Jake? Ah! * clank *_

_* static *_

Marceline tried to hold back her anger. She didn't know where Finn and Jake were but she had a very strong feeling that they were in danger. Plus, she didn't have any leads. The only clue she had was that the location they were at was cold. It was obvious that she would have to wait until she had more leads to save her friends. She glanced back at Marshall Lee.

''My friends are in trouble.''


End file.
